Services and/or equipment in telecommunications networks may require symmetrical communication, or identical latency in both directions between two sites. For example, current differential relay monitoring for teleprotection purposes requires symmetrical communication channels for operation.
This type of equipment has typically been connected using Time-Division Multiplexing (“TDM”) Wide-Area Network (“WAN”) and currently these types of symmetry-sensitive devices may be interconnected using packet-based networks, for example, IP/MPLS WAN. In order to interconnect this type of equipment over a packet switched network (“PSN”), TDM PseudoWire (“PW”) is used, which uses a jitter buffer to counter the effects of packet delay variation in the network.
Guaranteeing symmetry over a packet switched network may also be addressed by proper network design and also with features such as Asymmetry Delay Compensation (“ADC”) which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2015/0172154 A1, which discloses guaranteeing the symmetry of the jitter buffers for the TDM PW.